Respect for the Dead
by Koichi
Summary: Someone visits the tomb of Koumyou Sanzo.


Title: Respect for the dead  
Author: Koichi  
Series: Gensoumaden Sayuki / Saiyuki Reload  
Pairing: None  
Summary: A short one-shot fic that explores the relationship between Nii and Koumyou Sanzo.  
Includes spoilers of almost all the volumes of Saiyuki and the Burial Arc.  
  
A gift-fic for chrysan that is around half a year late....¬_¬;  
Many Thanks to my beta-reader Min!!  
  
  
"Ni! Ni!" the voice of Gyokumen Koujyo echoed throughout the whole basement as she looked for the wayward scientist, who was unfortunately, nowhere to be seen.   
  
  
"Gyokumen Koujyo-sama!" Professor Po addressed her employer, as she bowed to show her respect, wavy hair shadowing her face, disguising her obvious displease of the disappearance of Nii as well. "Professor Ni cannot be found since this morning, I am sorry. I would send him to you immediately, as soon as he gets back." With that, the step-mother of Kougaji stormed away.   
  
  
A twig broke, unable to withstand the pressure placed upon it, as the rustling of the branches nearby signified that someone was here. In this dilapidated reminds of Kinzan Ji, a lone grave sits in the between of the vast backcourt of the temple, it was the tomb of Koumyou Sanzo.   
  
  
"Hisashiburi desu ne… Koumyou. It has been a long time since I last visited you, did you miss me?" The man used his free hand to part the branches in his way, revealing a head of black hair and glasses that reflected in the sunlight. He walked up to the tomb stone and dusted the stray leaves away, before setting down a few item that he was holding. First it was a stuffed rabbit. Making sure it was seated up straight, the man patted it on the head and continued putting down a bottle of rice wine and six small porcelain wine cups. He then poured the wine evenly into every cup and set the wine bottle down again, all these was done in silence and efficiency. He looked around him again making sure that everything was in order before sitting down on a lush grass patch in front of the tomb.   
  
  
He took the first cup, and lifted it up as if to propose a toast then drained the cup in one gulp. "I believe you would be glad to know that you are acting as a great fertilizer for the plants around the area. Just like your name suggest, you have brought great light into their lives and as always they flourish around you…… I missed you my friend." The last line dropped down to a whisper as he took one of the cups and poured it on the stone slab.   
  
  
"My first toast to you…"   
  
  
The winds blew but all was silent around leaving a false sense of peace around the fields, "Is it always so quiet around here? Or is it because of my arrival? You once told me that when I come the moon seeks shelter in the clouds and the insects would cease to sing the melody of the night…." He took up the third cup and repeated his previous actions, but this time instead of draining the cup in one gulp he took a sip savouring the taste, the bitter sweet taste that the wine gave.   
  
  
Bitter and Sweet. What an ironic combination, like his relationship with the man laid in this tomb.  
  
  
"Sometimes I really hate you Koumyo, the way to everyone is attracted to you. The way everyone is attracted the "light", including me. I've always thought that I would leave this world earlier than you, to be devoured, yet I am still waiting in line." He took the cup up to his eye level and stared at the little ant that crawled up and was hanging precarious over the edge of the cup, with a laugh he flicked then little creature in and watched it struggle in the liquid, shaking the cup slightly, making sure the ant stayed in the liquid. Soon it stopped moving, drowned in the wicked alcohol. He laughed, the low trembles of his throat rang out loud in the silent skies, the birds in the trees flew, scattering in all direction. He dropped the cup onto the grass while laughing, the clear liquid flowed out of the upturned cup into the cup, but the body of the ant remained in the white cup, its black body a stark comparison to the white cup, like a sin that cannot be washed away.   
  
  
Four empty cups of wine as he once again took another cup and poured it over the tomb stone, "Why did you have to die?"   
  
  
"Ah….I almost forgot about it." He continued after a while, and from his lab coat he pulled a single stalk of lily and placed it on the tomb. A white lily that represents purity, just like the man that once walked this Earth, yet is not attached to any of the worldly needs. He then picked up another cup from the stone slab, it was the fifth cup, drinking it down. "This is your last cup," he said as he took the only cup that was filled and poured it over the grave, "I am leaving Koumyou. I have work to do. You might be gone but our bet still stays and I shall keep to my promise of watching over Kouryu on your behalf. I will come to see you some other time."   
  
  
He stood up and dusted himself off, and picked up the stuff bunny that was sitting on the tomb, watching the whole scene in silence. Once again there was a rustle in the trees as the man walked off. After a while, the birds started to sing again, and the winds blew across the unkept grass which swayed from side to side. All that was left to prove of the man's visit was the single stalk of lily and six empty porcelain cups.   
  
  
Author's notes:  
Oh my goodness…I finally finished this!  
This is long time overdue and I apologise for it….=__=  
The ending is a little rushed….Sorry!!!  
*runs before anyone start throw rotten tomatoes at her*  
  
  
One last thing….I assumed that nobody rebuilt the Kizan temple after the demon rampage and that Koumyou was buried in the temple's grounds….since nobody said anything about it. *bows and run* 


End file.
